An electronic device may have a configuration in which wiring patterns formed on a substrate, such as a printed wiring board, are covered with a solder resist, and the solder resist and the wiring patterns are partly covered with a molded resin. The solder resist may be formed so as to entirely cover the wiring pattern except for an electrically connecting portion of the wiring pattern to be connected to an outside, such as a through hole via. The solder resist may be further formed so as to connect between adjacent wiring patterns, also outside of the molded resin.